Coraline 2: Beldam's Revenge
by camopanda.82
Summary: After the Beldam incident Coraline and her family moved out, Now 17 years later she has moved back with her daughter Mavis thinking everything could possibly be normal again but when unusual events start to occur she realizes that she was very wrong. A/N: I do not own the story of Coraline. Please read and comment! :) Thank you all, enjoy!
1. Returning to the Pink Palace

Mavis sighed as she read her book. She's been in the car with her mother for a countless amount of hours, driving to their new home. She was born in Michigan, but her mother, Coraline, told her they had to move to Oregon. "Mom?" Mavis closed her book and looked at her mother.

"Yes?" Coraline looked at her daughter. Looking at Mavis reminded her of when she was a child, she looked at if she would have been her twin.

"Why are we moving to Oregon again?"

"Well, when I was your age I lived in an apartment complex called The Pink Palace. Stuff happened there that made your grandma and grandpa pack everything and move us back to Michigan. One of my old neighbors, Miss Spink, called and told me her sister Miss Forcible died. She wanted some help for a couple of months since I'm the only person she really contacts anymore, so we're moving back into my old complex."

"Will I enjoy it?" Mavis looked at her mother.

"I imagine so. There's a lot of land, it's a beautiful home. You're even getting my old room," Coraline smiled. "It's right up the road actually. You can see it from here." Mavis smiled and excitedly looked ahead she could see the large, pink building.

She sat back in her seat as her mother began to pull into the driveway of the apartments. She could see an old lady with bright pink curly hair, and thick blue eye shadow. "Is that Miss Spink?"

"Oh Caroline! You're still so young after all these years!" Miss Spink grew a large, excited smile. Coraline got out of her car and laughed,

"No Miss Spink, I'm Coraline. That's my daughter Mavis."

"Oh! Hello dear, I'm Miss April Spink! You look exactly like your mother."

"Hello Miss Spink." Mavis smiled.

"Mavis," Coraline gave her a key then pointed to their new home. "Go ahead, go inside, and look around. I'm going to stay outside and talk with Miss Spink."

"Okay mom." Mavis took the key and ran to the door. She unlocked it, then ran inside. She walked around every room smiling. She found the home beautiful already. When walking around downstairs she looked around again, and something immediately caught her attention. It was wallpaper, but looked like a door was behind it. Mavis sat down on the floor in front of it, and slid her index finger across the lines of the wall paper.

"Mavis?" Coraline yelled.

"In here mom!" She responded still staring at the door. Coraline walked in the room and when she saw Mavis at the door, she froze. She felt like everything began rushing around her. All she could see in her mind was her when she was fifteen, and Wybie, fighting the hand of the Beldam.

"Mavis, get away from there."

"Mom I think there's a door behind here. Can we open it?" Mavis smiled and stood with excitement.

"Absolutely not." Coraline shook her head. Her daughter grew a frown.

"But why not?"

"It doesn't matter." Coraline walked over and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Mavis, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it mom?" Fright and worry grew in her eyes.

"You promise me right now you will not go near that door. You will not mess with the wallpaper in front of it. And you will not, not ever, open that door. Do you understand me?"

"So it is a door?" Mavis grinned.

"Mavis. This isn't a joke. Promise me."

"Okay mom, yes I promise." Mavis frowned a little. Coraline kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for scaring you. I love you. I'm going to get boxes, come help." Coraline walked out of the room. Mavis backed away from the door, when starting to leave the room she thought she heard a voice. She turned around and looked at the door. She wondered what happened in the past, but considering her mother's face, she knew it had to have been a haunting experience.

 _ **A/N: Hello readers! I'm one of the authors writing this story, there are two of us. I hope you like the first chapter of this story. We came up with the idea when sitting in the floor one random day, so don't judge with some weird stuff that might happen in this story! Thank you for reading! Will update soon!**_


	2. Dreams

After the incident with the door the first day Mavis got there she never touched it or went by it but she wondered about it a lot, like why was her mother so terrified of it and what could be so bad about the door being opened. Shrugging the though off she went to find her mother, walking down the poorly decorated hallway Mavis heard her mothers voice from the study.

She sounded highly agitated, so she figured her mom was on the phone with her dad again; talking about the money he failed to give her after the divorce, having that thought in her mind she turned around sighing and went to her room. It was already 11:03 at night so Mavis just figured she would sleep.

One thing she noticed when we woke up is that it was nighttime but there was a strange haze, like when your not fully awake. Mavis blinked trying to sleep out of her eyes when she heard a faint meow come from her window. Glancing up, she caught a silhouette of a cat, sitting there staring at her.  
"Hi kitty." She spoke as she walked towards the window, the cat meowed once more and scratched the window.

Reaching were the cat was she pried the window open and let the cat in; it hopped unto her floor and swirled around her feet. Mavis scratched the back of it's head and it purred appreciatively " Whats your name?" she thought out loud while looking for a name tag on the cat.

"I don't have one, friend." Mavis jerked up eyes wide with fright

"Who said that?"

"I did Mavis." She looked down to see the cat, staring at her tilting it's head.

"How do you know my name?"

The black cat chuckled, "I have approximate knowledge of many things, and speaking of that I have came here to warn about this house and that door. As your mother said, do not try and open it. It will only lead to evil." He just stared back at Mavis's confused face.

"But why? What is so bad behind it that it is 'Evil'?" The cat sighed,

"I can't tell you, but just listen to your mother." He finished sternly and hopped out the window.

"Okay I guess," She tried to quietly shove the wooden frame down but failed.

The window came down with a loud thud, she stood there frozen squinting her eyes shut listening for footsteps or any sign of her mother being awake but heard none. Letting out her breath she was holding in her and looked up at the window. A scream ripped out of her mouth at what she saw in the reflection, her mother was standing behind her. But she had no eyes...only buttons.

Mavis' eyes jerked open and she started thrashing around, only to realize that she was on her bed and it was only a dream. She unwrapped herself from her blankets and laughed half heartily, still shaken from the nightmare. Deciding she should spend a little while out of the house, she decided to take a walk. Heading for the door her mom stops her, "And where do you think you're going?" She turned and looked at her mom.

"For a walk, didn't know it was against the law here also." She huffed

"Watch the attitude and I was going to let you go. I just wanted to know where you were going and what you were doing." Coraline laid her newspaper down and stared at Mavis.

"Can I go now?" Mavis folded her arms, Her mother nodded.

"Oh, and while you're out if you happen to find a well, stay away from it." The only answer she got in return was a door slamming and she laughed, Mavis reminded her way to much of herself in her younger years.

Stomping her way down a rocky path she started to go downhill, leading to a small group of apple trees and buckets of them. Mavis walked over to one of the buckets and grabbed a ripe red apple "Who are you?" She turned around abruptly, dropping the apple in the process.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was down here! Please don't hurt me." The man laughed,

"Why would I hurt you? My name is Wyborn, but you can call me Wybie."


	3. A Reunion

Wybie stared at Mavis with a strange expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Mavis asked getting a little creeped out. Wybie shook his head quickly, coming back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry, you just look really familiar." He smiled slightly.

"Well," Mavis sighed but smiled. "Maybe you know my mother. I get told I look like her often."

Wybie was sure her mother was Coraline, they were like twins. Seeing her made him think of the day he found Coraline fighting the hand of the Beldam. How he almost fell into the old well until Coraline saved him. "I bet I do know your mother. Who is she?"

"Coraline. Coraline Jones." Mavis smiled slightly, "I'm Mavis."

"Ah, yup. I could tell you're her daughter. Your mother and I used to be very close friends. We stopped talking after she left though." Wybie handed Mavis an apple out of a bucket nearby.

"Thanks." Mavis smiled wide as she took the apple out of his hand. "Well maybe you should come talk to her sometime. She would probably enjoy the company."

"Sure, where do you live?"

"The Pink Palace. She said she used to live there?" Mavis looked at Wybie. His eyes went wide,

"She moved back there? After the incident?" He spoke with a great deal of fear and shock.

"Yeah, she won't tell me what happened." Mavis shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Honestly Mavis, trust me, it's probably for the best you don't know. Just listen to your mother, and be careful. It's probably time you went home now. I have somethings I need to do." Mavis nodded slowly. They both waved goodbye as she ran back home. She wiped her boots off on the rug, then stepped inside. Mavis ran through the home until reaching the kitchen finally, she found her mother sitting at the table sipping a glass of tea.

"Well hi there." Her mother spoke with a little bit of an annoyed tone. She rolled her eyes.

"What did I do?"

"First off young lady, you don't roll your eyes at me. Second of all, you're late. The rules of curfew haven't changed. You're to be in for lunch at 12:40. Latest 1:00. It's now 2:00. Where have you been?" Coraline stood and put a plate with a pulled pork sandwich on the table.

"I met someone is all." Mavis shrugged as her mother turned her back to her, doing dishes at the kitchen sink.

"Oh you made a friend? That's good." She spoke with her back still turned to her.

"Well I wouldn't call him a friend. He's like twenty or thirty years old." Coraline's eyes widened as she dropped the dishes into the soapy hot water.

"Mavis Melanie Duncan!" Coraline yelled her daughters full name. She knew she was in good for a good speech once she heard her middle name. Her mother gave her the name Melanie, inspired from her grandmother Mel Jones. She only screams the middle name when she's in a lot of trouble. Mavis chewed up a bite of the pulled pork.

"What?"

"You talked to a stranger?" Coraline looked at her. "Have you not learned anything? It's one thing if I'm there but there's no telling what whackos might live here now Mavis."

"He said he knew you." Mavis quickly blurted to attempt to calm her mother.

"What's his name?"

"Wyborn?" A smile grew across her mother's face. It worked. Coraline turned around to tend to her dishes, still smiling wide.

"You might why were you born?" Coraline laughed softly saying the old nickname.

"Lovely nickname mom."

"I didn't used to like him."

"Ah, well he said he wants to see you." Coraline smiled as her daughter spoke that sentence.

"Well where does he live?"

"Down the road where the apple trees are." Her mother nodded.

"Okay, you eat your lunch. I'll be back." Coraline smiled and walked out of the house. Mavis grinned as she took another bite of her sandwich. Coraline couldn't help but smile as she knocked on the door. It got even wider when Wybie answered. His eyes widened as he looked at her,

"Coraline?"

"Hello why-were-you-born." They laughed and pulled each other into a tight hug.

"You look so different, yet I could recognize you instantly." Wybie spoke, a wide grin still across his face.

"You know what they say. Some people change, but at the same time they will always be the same." Coraline laughed a little. Wybie stepped to the side and let her in.

"It's been so long. It's so nice to see you again Wybie." She turned and looked at him. She couldn't believe how different he was. It seemed just like yesterday he was saving her from the Beldam. She sat on his couch and looked at him, "I have so much to tell you."

 _ **A/N: Excuse the crappy chapter but I have to go out of town so I don't know how soon I will get to update.**_


	4. Memories

_"It's been so long. It's so nice to see you again Wybie." She turned and looked at him. She couldn't believe how different he was. It seemed just like yesterday he was saving her from the Beldam. She sat on his couch and looked at him, "I have so much to tell you."_

Coraline sat followed Wybie through his house until they reached his living room "Would you like anything to drink?" he turned and asked her as she was sitting down on one of his couches.

"Water please" Coraline smiled up at him, he nodded and headed off to his kitchen, she stared at him walking off "He definitely has become more manly since the last time I saw him " She thought to herself.

Coraline smiled thinking back to the shy, awkward boy who hunted slugs and was curious about the inside of the Pink Palace. No, this was a man she saw and she quite frankly enjoyed the sight. When Wybie returned he sat on the love-seat across from her and started off. "So why did you come back?"  
Coraline shifted on the couched and sighed,

"As you already know Mrs. Forcible died and Mrs. Spink needed someone extra help." Wybie nodded Mrs. Spink never really came to him for anything, because she never trusted him for some odd reason.

"I see, and how does Mavis like it here?" Coraline chuckled.

"I figure she is taking it the same way i did when I first moved here...Boring"

Wybie laughed. "Well yeah, there is nothing really to do here unless you go around picking poison oak, acting like its a magical stick." Coraline glared at the man and punched in in the arm.

"Hey, at least I don't wear creepy masks and hunt slugs." She made a fake vomiting face, but it quickly fell when they heard a shouting outside Wybie's door.

"Let me get that." He walked to the door and looked out the peephole to see someone he hasn't seen in a long time. He swung the door open, "Mr. Bobinsky?!" He asked while looking at the older man in a mobile wheelchair. He had visibly aged since he had last saw him. His once dark mustache and eyebrows where grey, and had age spots littering his skin. Wybie forced a smile, "How are you?" He asked in a semi-loud voice. Mr. Bobinsky rolled his eyes,

"I may be old but I'm not deaf you twit, I came to drop something off! My mice said you left it for me, but I think they are lying so I came to ask you." Mr. Bobinsky pulled out a lump covered in old newspaper and unwrapped it; Wybie gasped realizing that it was an exact replica of Coraline's daughter. "Doesn't this strange doll remind you of Caroline?" Mr. Bobinsky inquired.

"Yes, but you need to leave this instant. I'm sorry Mr. Bobinsky!" And with that, he closed the door, and leaned back to see Coraline on her phone scrolling aimlessly. "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick alright?" He asked edging towards it anyway.

"Yeah, go ahead! But who was that?" Coraline asked tilting her head.

"It was the mail man, nobody important." Wybie waved her off and scurried to the bathroom.

"This is bad, very bad" He murmured, staring at the creepy doll. Wybie was startled out of his confusion when Coraline knocked on the wooden door,

"Hey is it alright if I head back? Mavis called and is wanting to go out and eat.." She trailed off.

"Yeah that's fine! See you tomorrow?" He laughed nervously

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds fine! Bye Wybie!"

 _A/N: ALRIGHT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, HALF OF THE TIME I WAS DOING THINGS AND THE OTHER HALF I WAS JUST BEING REALLY LAZY & I did not check for grammar mistakes. So forgive me if there are any.._


	5. She Finds Out

Mavis woke up the next morning, nestled in her soft blankets. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom for a second, sighed, then slipped on her house shoes as she stood. "Mom!" Mavis shouted as she trudged down the stairs, curious where her mother was.

"In here!" Coraline yelled from the kitchen. Mavis ran into the kitchen, and as soon as she made her way into the room she smiled. The smell of her favorite breakfast hit her like a tidal wave. French toast with cinnamon, bacon, and warm syrup.

"Wow, you're cooking?" Mavis laughed as she opened the fridge and grabbed the coffee creamer.

"Well, I finally finished unpacking last night, so I thought why not?" Coraline smiled and grabbed a coffee cup.

"That's good thanks." Mavis took the glass from her mother. She poured in the coffee slowly, and watched the steam rise. Mavis always loved the smell of a fresh, hot glass of coffee.

"So any plans today?" Coraline sat the small plates of food in the center of the table.

"Hmm.." Mavis poured sugar and creamer in the glass. She watched the creamer slowly cloud, making the darkness turn light. "Nope."

"I told Wybie we would come over and visit, if you don't mind that is." Coraline smiled as she put food on her plate. Mavis stirred her coffee, and looked at her mind.

"No, I don't mind. He's pretty cool." She smiled and made her plate.

"That's great Mavis. It's nice to know you like at least one of my friends." They both laughed as they ate. They sat their dirty dishes in the sink, and went upstairs to change. After they finished getting ready, they both walked outside. Once they reached Wybie's Coraline knocked.

"Coming!" Wybie yelled as he ran to the door. When he opened it he looked at the girls and smiled. "Oh hey guys! Come on in." He moved to the side as they waked in, then closed the door behind them.

"How's you're morning Wybie?" Coraline asked as she and Mavis sat on the couch.

"It's alright. Just looking for something." Wybie bit his lip. He couldn't remember where the doll was. He knew he couldn't let Coraline or Mavis see it.

"Would you like some help?" Mavis smiled.

"No that's okay. Thank you Mavis, but it's probably just in my room. It's not that important." He lied as he sat in a chair across from them. "But what about you two? How's your's?" He forced a smile to form across his face.

"Great! We finally finished unpacking. It feels so nice to be back here surprisingly. Just knowing I live by people I knew and felt so close to when I was young makes me feel so comfortable." Coraline smiled. "And Mavis seems to be taking a liking. Better than I thought she would."

"That's great!" Wybie grinned. "Mavis you should have seen how your mom was when she first lived here. She hated it, said it was too boring. But I don't see how when she had me here. We all know I'm just that cool." They all laughed a little and Mavis smiled.

"I've been told I don't always have an attitude like mom had."

"I can already tell." Wybie spoke smiling.

"Well she should be glad. I can't tell you how many times my mouth got me into trouble." Coraline laughed. "Hey Mavis, I have an idea. Get a bucket and go pick some apples. We can make a pie tonight." Mavis nodded, smiled at her mother, and ran outside.

"I still can't believe that she looks so much like you." Wybie laughed softly.

"I know. Mom and Dad were pretty shocked too. They thought she would look like her dad." Coraline smiled. "Hey can I use your bathroom?" Wybie nodded.

"Go to the hall. Second door on the left."

"Thank you." She stood up and walked in the hall. She looked in each room as she made her way to the bathroom. Until she saw it. There in a bed room, sitting on the bed, was the doll. She stopped. It felt as if her heart was no longer beating. Although so much happened between her and the "other mother" she knew it wasn't for her. She shook her head. She didn't want to believe it. She knew why it was there. Mavis.

She grabbed the doll and went into the living room. "Wybie!" She threw it down. He looked at Coraline, then at the doll, then finally back at Coraline. "Why is this here? This isn't funny!"

"It's not a joke!" Wybie stood then sighed. "I didn't want to tell you. I'm so sorry, because I know I should have, but I couldn't bring myself to it."

"When did you get it Wybie?" She was growing more and more furious bu the minute.

"What?"

"When did you get it!?"

"Oh," Wybie sighed a little. "Yesterday. When you were here and the 'mailman' knocked."

"The 'mailman' Wybie," Coraline approached him slowly. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"It wasn't a mailman.. It was Mr. Bobinsky. He had it. He brought it to me." Wybie looked down nervously. Just like he always did when young. Coraline shook her head and went to the door. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm getting my daughter and we're leaving. We are not spending one more night in that house!" Coraline yelled and ran out the door.

"Coraline! Wait!" Wybie screamed following her. Although one thought occurred in his mind. He left the doll sitting in the floor. Where it saw the entire thing.


End file.
